


biche à cornes ambre

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [7]
Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Fix-It of Sorts, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: If the Origin Story was a suicide mission, then Mister Glass, David and The Beast were never the main characters.(Casey just knew it before anyone was ready and that...changes some things.)
Relationships: Casey Cooke & Dennis, Casey Cooke & The Horde
Series: September Morning Bells [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	biche à cornes ambre

It is a very strange feeling, being given a new body when the old one is being used by another of the Alters standing in The Light.  
  
It is very strange having a body to own as a single-self _at all_ , but Dennis could suppose, and _Barry_ , and _Jade_ , as they all looked across the field at where Casey stood in Kevin's Zoo jacket: Mister Glass wasn't full of shit.  
  
People could be extraordinary, more than human after all.  
  
  
She had apparently taken the toothbrushes from their home at the zoo, cut them down to almost nothing, and sharpened the tips so they were not unlike barbs with bristles.  
  
  
They heard their names in her voice before they left The Dark, left _Kevin_ , and there they were in the field, the Beast paused from his fight with The Overseer to stare at them--and David, and Elijah, Mrs. Price, Joseph. Probably those fuckers in the gear off along the edges, and that lying bitch doctor.  
  
  
They were mere feet each away from The Beast, and further away from the three people who had actually come with intent to help them, and Dennis could barely see for shit, but he could absolutely see where Casey had pulled up the sleeve of her (their) jacket and slammed three of those ritual objects into her own shoulder.  
  
The objects remained, and she bled-- _she was bleeding, she could get an infection,_ _motherfu_ \--  
  
He was fully aware that there were more important things to be focused on, but his OCD was not something he could always turn off when stressed, so Dennis was, naturally, the one to get up and over to Casey like a shot. Never mind that having a new body didn't mean having clothes to go with it, and he stumbled a little without shoes, but he had to stop the bleeding.  
  
  
The other two that came with her hadn't noticed the bleeding and her slightly labored breathing until after Dennis was standing in front of them, in front of her, squinting hard without his glasses, but taking the moment of their stillness to rip the coat off the young man. It wasn't what he would have preferred, but Casey didn't flinch as he started dabbing along the edges of the barb-like objects.  
  
"Honestly, these are going to get so infected, Casey," he grumbled, completely ignoring Barry and Jade as they finally responded to being Out and being in danger by stumbling after Dennis on also wobbly legs.  
  
He couldn't see them and he didn't look at them, but if he had, he would have noticed that both were more themselves than they were with Kevin--still with similar features, like they all couldn't help but have since they were directly OF Kevin as it seemed, but more themselves. Like that rare blue boa constrictor that had babies that were half-clones because she never mated to have them.  
  
Barry had a little hair, very dark russet-red, with paler eyes then Kevin had; a few freckles dusting his nose.   
  
Jade was shorter then Barry, and certainly miniscule compared to Dennis, with the wiry frame of Kevin at nineteen--though with hair more like a raven pixie and a complete lack of male genitalia.  
  
If Dennis had been paying attention, he would have taken note that he was a good head taller then Kevin and his arms and legs were heavier due to having to carry around more muscle mass.  
  
  
He almost reared back when he found his pair of glasses placed on the end of his nose, unexpected when he was leaning in so close to bleeding flesh, and suddenly the world was clear.  
  
  
The tips of Casey's fingers were still drawing back when he looked at her, something like appreciation for his effort and amusement at his startling written across her face.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't have anything else to work with."


End file.
